A Foxes Dream
by XxSugarxX2010
Summary: Shippou wants nothing more than to see his "mother" and "father" to get together. How far is he willing to go to see his wish come true? This will be told in three parts. I do not own the cover picture.


**I do not own Inu Yasha! I wish that I did. Anyway let me set this up for you. I live in Western Pennsylvania; I should point that out first. My sister and I were on our way home from our grandmothers. The snow was falling and she hates a quite car when the weather is that bad. I told her of my observation that Shippou is either with Kagome or Miroku, thus this little plot bunny was born. Enjoy! Sugar**

"Kagome-sama what is the matter?" An amethyst eyed houshi asked his miko friend as she walked out of Inu Yasha's Forest with her head down. Taking a closer look he noticed that she was crying gently.

"Oh Miroku-sama," she sobbed as she rushed into his arms and started to cry her eyes out. Her heart was broken and everyone in the area could see that, even if they did not know the kindhearted miko all that well. "Am I that horrible that he would have to go to another?" She asked him with her face still buried in his chest and her dainty little hands clutching onto his purple robes.

"What are you talking about? You are as far from horrible as anyone can get." He told his friend as he put two fingers under her chin to look into her sapphire eyes that were shinning with unshed tears. Without a second thought he lifted up his other hand and brushed her tears from her cheeks with his thumb.

"He chose Sango," was all that she said causing the houshi to go rigid. Knowing that those three words would cause him just as much pain, if not more, than what she was experiencing by seeing them she tried to comfort her friend as best as she could through her own heart break. "I was walking to the Goshinboku to gain some clarity and they were there, mating under it. I am so sorry to be the one to tell you." She sobbed once more when she felt a hot tear hit her neck, as she was once more buried in his chest.

"Kagome-sama I am sorry that you had to see that," He told her as he stroked her back helping her to calm down once more. "Now then no more tears over him. The way that I see it is that he was not worthy of you." He tried to sway his friend, into his view of thinking.

"I'm sorry Miroku-sama, but I have to go home. I need time to think, and I have to be away from him to do that." The miko said breaking contact with the male. "Would you happen to know anyway that I can close the well, temporarily?" She asked him as she chewed on her bottom lip.

The male retched into the folds of his robe and pulled out a few ofudas. "Try these, they should give you around two weeks." He told her as he handed them to her. "Be careful Kagome-sama," he told as he pulled her into a hug once more.

"I will," she smiled up at him, but the tears were still there. "Keep Shippou safe for me please," she begged her friend as she started walking away from him and took the long way to the Bone Eaters Well, the way that made sure she would not pass the Goshinboku.

"I would never let anything happen to that kit," he hollered to her retreating figure. _Inu Yasha you are a fool for letting her go,_ he thought shaking his head. _How to inform Shippou of his okaa-san reason for wanting to leave?_ H asked himself.

As the two holy ningen were wrapped up in each other they never felt the small kitsune that was hiding behind a tree, watching the whole scene play out. _Stupid Inu Yasha, you just had to make Okaa-san go back to her time again didn't you!_ Shippou thought as he run to Miroku with tears in his eyes, _he just couldn't tell her that he took a different mate to her face._ He jumped on the houshi's shoulder before burrowing his face into his father figures throat. _At least she can go to the future to get away from for a while, Miroku has to stay here and deal with it while it is in his face,_ the young kitsune thought as the monk started pat to his back.

"She will be back, Shippou, she cannot be away from you for too long," The purple eyed ningen said as he continued stroking the young yōkai's back. "Give her two weeks, in the meantime why don't you and I go for a journey by ourselves. That way Sango and Inu Yasha can get their alone time and we don't have to be around for it." He offered the distraught kit.

"Ok Miroku," The yōkai said as he slowly took his face out of the ningen's neck. "Can we go to the well first, I want to make sure that okaa-san made it home safely." He asked the other males still holding on to him.

"Now why would I deny you a request such as that?" The houshi asked the kit. "How much of that did you see and hear?" He asked the small yōkai that was still on his shoulder.

"The whole thing," the kit said as he changed his position to standing on the houshi's shoulders and crossed his arms on the others head before placing his chin on his arms. "I smelt okaa-san's tears from Kaede's hut, so I followed her thinking that something happened to her. I was right but I didn't think that the baka would do this to her without telling her!" He finished with a slight growl.

"I feel like I should hold some blame for those two," the ningen sighed as she continued walking in the direction that his friend went in, he to trying to keep away from the hanyou and his new mate as much as possible. "I knew that those two were getting closer but I thought for sure that he would have told Kagome about it himself instead of stringing her along. Gods I should have told her anyway just to make sure that she knew what they were doing. I knew that it was coming but I didn't think that it would have been this soon, I thought that they were still seeing if it would work out between the two of them." He said with anger in his voice.

"Don't blame yourself, Miroku." Shippou told him as he stayed practically laying on said males head. "Anyone of us should have told her, but it was mostly up to the baka and Sango to tell her for they were the two in question." He said as he patted the males head. "I believe that she was just shocked that her sister would have done this to her, she was thinking that it would have been Kikyo that he would have chosen."

"Shippou, I do believe you are right." The older male said with a smile on his face. "When did you get to know the female mind so well?" he said as they walked into the clearing that surrounded the well.

"I don't know their minds, but I do know my okaa-san!" He said happy that someone believed his theory. "She made it home safe and sound." The kit sounded a little down about not being able to be with his okaa-san, not being able to help her through her heartache.

"Now, now what have I told you?" the houshi asked the kit that was resting on his head. "She will be back, just give her some time. You will be back in her arms once she returns." He said trying his best to soothe the upset child. "Besides, if we are gone when she returns Kirara will be here to greet her. I think that it would be best to tell Kaede-sama that we are leaving." He started to walk towards the village where she would most likely be found helping someone in need or working in her garden.

"Hai!" The young yōkai shouted as the one that he was getting a ride from started to run. By the time that they were half way to the village the young one was laughing so hard that it had the ningen chuckling deep in his chest. "Faster Miroku! Faster!" He tried to get the houshi to go as fast as he could but he would not speed up.

"We cannot go running into the village at full speed, it would scare the villagers into thinking that something was following us." The ningen told the young one as he started to slow down to a comfortable walk. "Besides I do not want to seem too willing to leave them alone with Inu Yasha and Sango for any amount of time." They made it back to the small village without any interference from any yōkai or ningen, let alone a certain hanyou or taijiya. The two only let the elderly miko know where they were going before they headed out, going south where it has been peaceful since the tama was shattered by Kagome trying to get it back from a yōkai.

"Look Miroku!" The excited voice of a young kitsune yelled from his perch on the houshi's shoulder. "A falling star! What did okaa-san say that we needed to do when we see one?" He asked not remembering what the tradition those in the future had when it came to falling stars.

"Make a wish Shippou but you cannot tell anyone what it was or else it will not come true." The ningen said as he looked for what the kit was talking about.

"Right, I can never remember those things." Shippou said scratching the back of his head while looking down as if he were ashamed of himself for some reason or another. _I wish that my okaa-san and otou-san will get together so we could be one happy family,_ he made his wish and hopefully it would come true and he would have a family again. _They need a break after what happened with Inu baka and Sango_, he thought looking at his otou-san (even though he would never say that aloud unless asked to) and made up his mind. _No matter how hard it may seem I will make sure that wish comes true and they will be happy together,_ he thought with a nod of his head.

"Did you make your wish?" Miroku asked the young one upon seeing him nod his head. "It looks like you are convinced that your wish will come true." He joked with the kit.

"I know it will!" The kit said with a sparkle of mischief in eyes. "After all, the kami's hear the wishes of the young first. If it wasn't for that I wouldn't have meet okaa-san when I did and I probably would be dead by now." What started out as a light conversation between the two, turned darker at the last statement. It didn't matter that it was true, they both didn't like to think about the death of their comrades mainly the miko that held them together and the kit that kept everyone's spirits up.

"Now enough of those thoughts, she found you and that is all that matters Shippou." Was the only response that he received before they walked off of the road a few feet, far enough off that they couldn't been seen but close enough that they would not be caught unawares should something happen that night. Not trusting to make a fire, for it could give their position away more easily and without the help of the three other they would be sitting ducks, the ningen walked over to a tree before sitting at it base to sleep for the night. "Good night Shippou," he told the kit before allowing himself to go into a light slumber.

"Good night Miroku," the kit responded before he curled himself up on the others lap and fell asleep thinking of ways to get the two together.

**AN- I am so sorry that I haven't been writing lately, but between graduating, getting married and Diablo 3 (My go to is my Demon Hunter), I forgot to write, my bad. I hope that you like this chapter let me know what you think, if I like your review (should you post one) I will post it on my Twitter page :) I need a beta reader, give me an idea on who to ask, please help me out with that thank you!**

**Sugar**


End file.
